Feel Good Inc. (Video)
The music video of Feel Good Inc. made in 2005.. Credits Record Company: Parlophone Artist Management: CMO Production Company: Passion Pictures Directors: Jamie Hewlett/Pete Candeland Executive Producer: Andrew Ruhemann Producers: Emilie Walmsley/Cara Speller 2D Animation: Robert Valley, Heath Kenny, Rikke Asbjorn Key Assistant to Director: David Burns Animation Assistants: Miles Peters, Brent Odell, Jonathan Wren, Gail Walton, Richard Wake, Gerry Gallego, Rachel Glodowski FX Animators: Simon Swales, Barney Russell FX Assistants: Mikolaj Watt, Sky Bone, Jane Wright, Katerina Kremasioti, Monica Brufton Toonz: Phil Holder, Tim King, Megs White Dore Art Direction: Daniel Cacouault Matte Painter: Christobal de Oliveira Creative Assistant: Paul Cheshire Technician: Tony Clarke 2D Co-ordination: Jen Nunn, David Burns CG Animation: Wesley Coman CG Supervisors: Chris Hemming, Antoine Moulineau CG Modellers: Stuart Rowbottom, Adam Sharp, David Usher CG Lighting: Adam Sharp CG Effects: Lukasz Pazera Senior Compositor: Johnny Still Compositing: Niamh Lines, Cassiano Prado, Ed Salkeld Technical Director: Mark Wilson 3D Co-ordination: Emma Philips DoP (live action shots) Richard Stewart Camera Operator: Richard Stewart Producer (live action) Russell McLean Make Up: Cecile Nonon Editor: Jamie Ford Post Production: Rushes VFX Artists: Duncan Malcolm, Marcus Wood, Brian Carbin Rushes Producer: Carl Grinter Synopsis It appears to be morning, after a night of riotous partying in the tower of 'Feel Good Inc.', an immense edifice, above a futuristic industrialized city. 2D wakes up and starts singing the song through a megaphone, while Murdoc plays the bass and Russel joins in on drums. De La Soul appear on television displays on the walls and do their rap. Outside, Noodle's floating windmill island floats past, with Noodle playing guitar. 2D looks up longingly at it through the window of the tower. The floating windmill is chased by helicopters which later in the El Manana Video is shot down supposedly killing Noodle. Lyrics Hahahahahahahahaha, Feel good, Feel good, Feel good, Feel good, Feel good, Feel good, Feel good, Feel good, Feel good... City's breaking down on a camel's back. They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see You won't get out the county, 'cause you're bad and free You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style. A melancholy town where we never smile. And all I wanna hear is the message beep. My dreams, they've got to kiss me 'cause I don't get sleep, no Chorus: Windmill, windmill for the land. Turned forever hand in hand Take it all in on your stride It is ticking, falling down Love forever love is free Let's turn forever you and me Windmill, windmill for the land Is everybody in? Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats, Lining them up like ass cracks, Lay these ponies at the track It's my chocolate attack. Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here Care bear rappin' it harder this year Watch me as I gravitate Hahahahahahaa. Yo, we gonna go ghost town, This motown, With your sound You're in the blink Gonna bite the dust Can't fight with us With your sound You kill the INC. So don't stop, get it, get it (Get IT!) Until you jet ahead. Yo, watch the way I navigate Hahahahahhaa Feel good, ahhhhahahahah x4 Chorus Don't stop, shit it, get it We are your captains in it Steady, Watch me navigate, Ahahahahahhaa. Don't stop, shit it, get it We are your captains in it Steady, Watch me navigate Ahahahahahhaa. Feel good, ahhhhahahahaha Feel good, Feel good, ahhhhahahahaha Feel good... Additional Information *The flying windmill island is heavily inspired by Miyazaki's 'Castle In the Sky' which Jamie has cited as one of his main influences in interviews. *Russel's cap spots the ENCOM logo. ENCOM is the name of the fictional computer enterprise from Disney's TRON-franchise. Availability Available on the DVD single of Feel Good Inc. . On the bonus DVD of the limited edition version of the Demon Days album. Available on the Phase 2 DVD 'Slowboat To Hades'. Can be found on YouTube on EMI Music's channel.Category:Music Videos Available on the DVD edition of, The Singles Collection 2001-2011.